


The Prince and the Royal

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddling, Dancing, DarkXjack, Darkiplier - Freeform, Food, Holding, Jack - Freeform, JackXDark, M/M, Paperwork, Plan, Royal Ball, Royalty, Royalty AU, Undressing, balls, courting, grand, grand ballroom, more undressing, planning, prince!jack, royal!dark, royal!jack, royaltyxroyalty, ship fic, touch starved, unwanted kissing, vip!dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ based off of a tumblr ask to myself a while back~“Jack was sat with his head against the wall. Today had been difficult. He seemed to be having a lot of difficult days lately.Dark had entered the castle just a few days ago, and here started Jack’s problems.”Or in which Jack is a prince, and Dark isn’t exactly courting him but ends up with him anyways.





	The Prince and the Royal

 

 

 

Jack was sat with his head against the wall. Today had been difficult. He seemed to be having a lot of difficult days lately.

 

 

Dark had entered the castle just a few days ago, and here started Jack’s problems.

 

 

Jack almost wanted to compare him to a puppy- however, Dark simply couldn’t be. He was strong, and logical. His voice demanded attention, and his looks were enough to make anyone trip over their own feet. Perhaps that’s why Jack was having so much trouble.

 

 

Jack- The heir of the kingdom, was of age to court. He was used to other’s showing their best around him, treating him with utmost respect. He was used to a few of the more flirtatious suitors pressing against him while no one was looking. All through this he was kind and polite, gently scooting away, and using language one would use with a simple acquaintance.

 

 

Something was different about Dark though.... some sort of feeling he gave off.

 

 

Jack was headed to the library as he thought. Unsurprisingly, he found Dark browsing through the books lined on the various shelves. Light glimmered in from the large, semi-circular windows, gently falling set on Jack’s face.

 

 

The library he was going to was smaller, the walls lined with book shelves other than the one, and then a couple rows of shelves. All were a dark wood, matching the floors. The wall on the back was a half wood, half cream colored one. In front of the window on the back wall, sat a desk. All of the drawers were locked, easily opened with the key that sat around Jack’s neck.

 

 

Jack brushed his hair back, the sun highlighting it, before he decided to duck behind a shelf. Perhaps Dark hadn’t noticed his entry-

 

 

“Would you like for me to read to you?” Dark’s rather deep voice rang, knowing that they were the only two in the library.

 

 

Jack cringed, remembering the words of his father, _‘even if you don’t end up in relation to him, you are to at the very least accept his time with you, as well as treat him as if he was a good friend.’_

 

 

Jack came back out, “I don’t suppose I’d mind...” he bit his tongue over what else he could have said, and went over, sitting down on the couch.

 

 

In reality, Jack shouldn’t even be in here. He should be helping plant the grand ball- however, here he was. He had gotten sick of looking at silk samples, flowers, guest lists- the list went on.

 

 

Dark took a seat in front of him, “Have you had enough of planning for the day now?”

 

 

Jack blinked- How Dark knew such things were beyond him. He didn’t believe Dark was in pursuit of arcane interests. One could never quite be sure though. At the very least they had learned from past idiotic mistakes- many years ago there would have been trials, now there is peace.

 

 

Jack gently nodded, “While it is my duty to plan and prepare, I get sick of it after a while. I’ll continue it tomorrow.”

 

 

Dark merely chuckled, “Such is one’s duty,” before opening the book and beginning to read out loud to the prince.

 

 

~

 

 

“Oh c’mon now... no one has to know,” she purred into his ear.

 

 

Jack had been working on a paper outside when the woman had approached him. He knew who she was, a duchess from not very far away. He also knew her interest in him was simply monetary.

 

 

Jack cringed as she practically pushed her chest into him, keeping a tight grip on his arm. He had tried to gently push her off, but she only gripped him tighter.

 

 

“This- this is inappropriate in many ways-“ Jack tried to argue, already putting the paper away in the bag he was carrying.

 

 

She however, simply chuckled, “That’s the point.” She leaned her head down and nuzzled into his neck, “Just think of all the fun we could have... just you and me.”

 

 

Jack had had it when she started trying to make a mark, firmly pulling away, “I have to go,” was all she got before Jack quickly retreated into the garden. It was a maze to many, but seeing as he had been here so long, he knew each and every pathway through it.

 

 

Jack soon enough got to one of the lesser garden fountains. There were many fountains in the garden, including a grand one that many saw as a main attraction. Jack looked in the water, before grabbing his cloth and trying to wipe off the abrasive color of lipstick she had left on him.

 

 

“Oh my, little prince. It seems you’ve been up to some... less than mentionable activities,” Came a voice behind him. Jack immediately glared- at this point being polite wasn’t a priority. He had lost papers earlier in the morning, been cornered by three suitors, and been abrasively handled by the duchess.

 

 

“Perhaps you should go find yourself in those ‘activities’ with someone else, fish,” Jack grumbled quietly.

 

 

His eyes widened in surprise when Dark laughed, “About time you stopped treating me like you were. It was intolerable when I knew that you were much more interesting underneath the princely attitude.”

 

 

Jack ignored his statement, trying to get all of the lip color off- Dark came up behind him and grabbed the cloth, “Allow me.”

 

 

Before Jack could protest, his chin was pulled so he was looking at the now VERY close man. Dark easily wiped off the little that was left.

 

 

Needless to say, Jack blamed his blush on the coldness of the water.... Maybe Dark wasn’t as annoying as he originally thought.

 

 

~

 

 

Jack was walking down the grand hallway, a candle holder in his hand. He nodded to the night shift guards when he saw them, before going into the library. As usual, the candles on the chandelier were lit in here, giving the room decent light. Jack sat his candle down on the desk, taking a seat in his chair.

 

 

Jack was trying to prepare everything he could for the ball. Perhaps the witching hour wasn’t the best time to do such things, but as he was here already.... he got out his papers.

 

 

He soon got lost in thought. He knew the ball would be long. Last minute preparations, dancing, courters, speeches- Jack put his head in his hands, letting out a quiet groan.

 

 

Suddenly someone leaned on the desk, beside where he had put his arms. Jack shot up, letting out a sigh when he saw Dark, “Its just bloody you.”

 

 

Dark raised his eyebrows, “Just me, hm? That doesn’t sound like a very over joyed reaction. Here I was thinking you began to like my company.”

 

 

Jack reached out to do something, but Dark easily grabbed his hand. Once again Jack found his face close to the others. The two sat in silence as Dark seemingly observed the other. Dark’s eyes ran over him, a deep chocolate brown color examining his every move. Every twitch, blink, every breath. “Hm.” Dark said simply, pulling away.

 

 

Jack felt as if he was frozen in time. He slowly put his hand down, going back to the work he had gotten out on his desk. He was trying to ignore the tingles he felt in his wrist, and the deep brown eyes that were engraving themselves in his mind.

 

 

Dark had stayed with him for a while, occasionally offering suggestions of what to add or take away from the papers. The first couple times he did so Jack reminded him it wasn’t his work, but Dark simply continued to help.

 

 

Soon enough Jack had gotten quite a bit done, and put the papers up for the night. He was tired- not to mention he kept looking over at Dark. He wasn’t used to seeing him quite so casual, but... it was much more appealing than the normal.

 

 

Dark didn’t say anything about his staring, simply putting a peck on the princess’s cheek, “Goodnight, little prince.”

 

 

With that, Dark left a very flustered Jack at his desk.

 

~

 

 

Jack had given everyone a smile- performed his speech and was a prime host this night. Now he sat on his smaller thrown, trying not to let his feelings of complete and utter boredom show.

 

  
The ballroom was decorated in fine silks and lights, marble floors and cream walls- the picture of elegance. Food from the most expensive catering and age wine as well as champagne in everyone’s glassware. Violins and orchestra were playing live music for all, as bodies danced, waltz and foxtrots of all kinds.

 

 

“May I have this dance,” Dark practically purred, holding his hand out and bowing slightly to the prince.

 

  
Jack let out a sigh, but couldn’t help but to blush as he took the other’s hand. By technicality, he wasn’t supposed to turn down anyone. He was the prince who was looking for a partner- a bachelor or bachelorette to stand by his side in sickness and health. Equality in the kingdom meant most would be able to have a chance, but Jack was getting sick of all of the courting attempts at this point.

 

 

Besides, perhaps Dark was the one who could entertain him for a while.

 

  
Dark placed a hand on the other’s waist, a gentle but firm grip. Possessive almost- before it begun. A simple waltz. Jack hummed, “A bit surprising for you to do something quite so simple. I have to admit, I was expecting more.”

 

  
If Jack wasn’t quite so stubborn, Dark would already be on the fast track for winning his heart.

 

  
Dark hummed, “My apologies for disappointing. However, simple and elegant are exactly my preferable time,” he winked at the other. Jack gently flicked his shoulder, seeing as that was where his hand already was. He already felt his cheeks heating up.

 

  
Soon enough the song was coming to an end. Dark gave him a smile, before dipping him slightly, “Why do you think I crave you so much?”

 

  
Jack blinked, his face a rosey color and his eyes wide. Dark smirked and stood the two back up, just in time for the song to finish. He gently brought Jack’s hand too his lips, placing a small kiss, “I will see you soon enough, little prince.”

 

  
With that Dark was away and into the crowded ballroom, leaving Jack surprised and as flustered as could be.

 

 

What did he mean by that?

 

 

 

~

 

 

The ball was over. Jack had made sure everyone was out of the door, before sighing in relief. The servants got everything they needed to clean up tonight done, resulting in Jack plopping down in his thrown in a empty room. He felt mentally exhausted. Why do people enjoy such events?

 

 

Jack slipped off his coat, glad to take it off finally. The evening had been too hot to wear such a thing, but his father had required it.

 

 

Jack dropped the coat over the side of the chair’s arm, before getting up and walking to his room.

 

 

The silence and darkness of the brick and wood hallways were comforting, the only sound a flicker of an occasional flame and his feet quietly meeting the ground.

 

 

He almost screeched when he was suddenly pinned against the wall. However, he stopped short. Familiar deep, brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Dark slowly removed the hand off of the smaller one’s mouth, opening the door to Jack’s room.

 

 

“Wh-“ “shhh.” Dark easily shushed him. Jack stayed quiet as he was backed into his own room, Dark shutting the door behind him and locking it.

 

 

Jack gulped as he stood there, feeling somewhat vulnerable. He was shorter than the other, and still had a hand wrapped around his waist, “What are you doing?”

 

 

“Spending time with the least boring person in this kingdom,” Dark said simply.

 

 

Jack was blushing once more as the arm wrapped around him slowly trailed off, and Dark sat on his bed.... Dark was sitting on Jack’s bed....

 

 

Jack’s mind shouldn’t of been making quite such a big deal about it. They had spoken.. Jack didn’t completely hate him... however, seeing him in his casual wear and laying on HIS bed.... that made something stir inside of Jack.

 

 

“Do you plan to gawk at me all night, or get changed into something more comfortable?” Dark chided, his posture relaxed. He laid back, easily getting comfortable as Jack watched.

 

 

“You’re on my bed.”

 

 

Dark blinked, “Yes. Quite comfortable as well.”

 

 

Jack went over to his own closet.. he didn’t have many sleeping outfits, preferring to sleep with... less on him. Nonetheless he had a couple. He gently took one, putting it on the chair, before starting to undo his vest.

 

 

As soon as he had undone the first button, he felt Dark’s gaze on him. It almost made him shrink a little- Jack hung up his vest, before grabbing his pajamas and starting to make his way to his bathroom. Dark stopped him, “Where are you going.”

 

 

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, “The bathroom.. to get changed.”

 

 

Dark easily let his eyes wander up and down the other, “Just change in here.”

 

 

Jack’s eyes widened. He was probably as red as a cherry by now! “While you watch me?"

 

 

“Would you prefer I look away?” Dark easily asked. Jack wasn’t sure how to respond to this. It was informal, odd.

 

 

.... but slightly tempting.

 

 

Jack shook his head, before turning around, “Fine then.” With his back facing Dark, he started to unbutton his shirt.

 

 

He could only guess Dark’s reaction as he slipped it off of himself. Jack was already slightly regretting his decision. What was he doing? Sure he had some conversations with this man, but he barely knew him!

 

 

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his, larger hands curling around his own that rested on his belt, “You seem to be taking things rather slowly... and sadly, my patience is wearing.”

 

 

With that Dark easily undid his belt. Dark even leaned into him slightly, resulting in Jack quickly putting his hands against the wall to balance himself.

 

 

Dark leaning into him was different- different from the woman in the garden. A slight gruff rubbed against Jack’s neck, instead of manicured soft skin. Dark.. made him feel smaller. Almost like he wanted to be taken care of.

 

 

Dark easily slipped his pants down enough, before mumbling in his ear, “You had probably get dressed now.”

 

 

With that the slight pressure and the warm touches were taken away. Jack stopped himself from whining, quickly slipping the sleeping pants on, before the top.

 

 

When he turned back around, Dark was back to where he was, seemingly unbothered. Jack himself felt hot.. as if he’d just come inside from a summer’s day.

 

 

“Are you ready for bed now?"

 

 

Jack gently nodded, “Are- are you staying here tonight?”

 

 

Dark simply smiled.

 

 

Jack walked over, blowing out a candle and making the room dark. He slipped into bed, staying on the edge so he wasn’t even at risk of touching the other.

 

 

Dark didn’t seem to get the idea though. Jack felt warm arms wrap around him, pulling him against a firm chest.

 

 

It took a while before Jack could calm down his heartbeat, Dark’s breath easily flowing to his neck. Before he finally felt sleep take him, he heard a mumble, “Goodnight, _my_ little prince.”


End file.
